


Red wine and  jealous boy

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 11





	Red wine and  jealous boy

“我今晚不回来吃饭。”下午的时候布鲁斯打开冰箱，客厅里传来“啪”的一声响，不知道那个躺在沙发上看书的男孩是把书拍在了脸上还是丢在了桌上，紧接着一阵唦唦声传来，男孩不出所料地出现在他的身后。  
“你去哪儿？”杰森双手捅在裤兜里，他的头发乱糟糟地翘着，衣服松松垮垮，“顺说，酒昨天喝完了。”  
“晚宴，我之前跟你说过的那个。”布鲁斯关上冰箱，吐了口气和杰森对视。  
“噢，就是那个费尽心思想把他女儿介绍给你的小老头？拜托，他还没你有钱呢。”杰森嗤笑道，额前的白发一颤一颤，“再说了，他难道不知道你已经……”  
“我答应过他了，今晚一定得去。”布鲁斯打断男孩的话，径直走到门边，“我还为此专门新定制了两套西装。”  
“哦，看来你挺重视的嘛。”杰森歪了歪脑袋，似乎并没有要挽留的意思，“那你滚吧，记得做得绅士点。”  
“我会的。”布鲁斯出门前冲他挥了挥手，“你也记得要绅士点儿。”

晚宴上的布鲁斯永远是众人的焦点，他被女士们围在中间，各式高档香水的味道混合着酒精味在他周身留下暧昧的气息，他的目光却穿梭在西装革履的侍者间，试图捕捉一个影子。而那道身影在窗台边晃了几分钟，终于出现在令人晕眩的灯光底下。  
杰森的头发向后梳得整整齐齐，连那一撮最显眼的白发此刻也服服帖帖，一身深色西装衬得他挺拔了不少，因而在灯光下显得更为耀眼。那一瞬间布鲁斯心里闪过一丝忧虑，他有点担心这男孩过于瞩目了，而他不希望自己的男孩被别人盯上。  
他知道那男孩一直在默默关注着他，正如他的目光在绝大多数时候都锁定在对方身上一样。  
布鲁斯礼貌地回应完身边的女士们，并再次将目光投向杰森的时候，后者正从侍者的盘子中拿过一杯酒，他端着那杯酒缓慢地踱着步子，飘飘然朝着布鲁斯的方向晃悠，他的步伐正踏着音乐悠扬的节拍，每一下都牵动着布鲁斯的心跳。他正朝他走过来，眼神却飘忽不定，似乎特意避开了交流。  
也不知道过了多少个世纪，杰森终于晃到了布鲁斯的跟前，女士们依旧围绕在这位花花公子身边，她们中有不少也开始注意到这个年轻英俊的男孩子。杰森的嘴角悄悄上扬，露出一个不易察觉的微笑，在一位侍者与他擦肩而过的时候，他身子稍微斜了一下，手腕一抖，那杯酒不偏不倚正洒在布鲁斯的西装上，引得身边的女士们一阵惊呼。  
“啊呀，真不好意思，韦恩先生。”他停下脚步，看起来似乎有那么一点点抱歉，但更多的还是嘲讽。  
“没关系。”布鲁斯回以温和的微笑，“我想这笔债我们今晚就可以结清。”  
“不介意的话用这个擦一擦吧。”杰森将一张叠得方方正正的纸巾放在布鲁斯的手心，便头也不回地离开了。

布鲁斯推门而入的时候，刹那间酒香混合着沐浴露的香味扑面而来，他赶在自己沉浸于那香味之前锁上了门。杰森正靠在枕头上看电视，身上只披了件浴袍，见布鲁斯走进来，他撇撇嘴，拿着遥控器抬手一按，嘈杂的声音戛然而止。  
“为什么换了衣服？”布鲁斯瞟了一眼床头柜上放着的红酒和高脚杯，“那套西装很衬你。”  
“洗个澡，去一下身上乱七八糟的味道。”杰森盯着他，话里有话。  
“你在哪里找到那套西装的？”布鲁斯问，他的眼角含着笑意。  
“我的衣柜里，最左侧。”杰森冷笑，“非常合身，显然是量身定做的，很符合韦恩先生的品味。”他扬起眉毛，耸了耸肩，“不过我得承认，穿起来确实不错。”  
“你怎么知道的？”布鲁斯饶有兴致，虽然他早就知道他的男孩一定能找到自己专门为他打造的正装。  
“你自己说的。”杰森将身子往上挪了挪，换了个更舒服的姿势靠在软乎乎的枕头上，“你定制了两套西装，肯定有一套是给我的，而我会穿着它去绅士地搅混你那该死的晚宴。”  
“不错。”布鲁斯笑起来，对上杰森骄傲的眼神，他走到床头拿起高脚杯，在男孩的注视下从容地倒上红酒，“打算来一点吗？”  
“只有一个杯子。”杰森舔了舔嘴唇，意有所指。  
布鲁斯心领神会，在半条腿跪在床上的同时，另一只手已然撑在杰森的枕边，枕头凹陷下去一大块，杰森顺势滑下去一些，整个人被笼罩在布鲁斯的身形之下。  
布鲁斯只轻轻转动手腕，红酒便顺着杯口的边缘拉下一条细线，晕染在白色的浴袍上，更多的则溜至男孩包裹在浴袍下饱满的胸肌，顺着腰腹向外渗到床单里。  
“真不好意思，托德先生，酒洒了。”布鲁斯的腔调像极了之前晚宴上的杰森。  
“可我已经把最后一张纸巾给别人了。”杰森狡黠一笑。  
“叠得非常工整，上面还写明了房间号码。”布鲁斯笑得更加意味深长，“而且我知道需要由我来锁门。”  
“我不认为这是你想要说的话。”杰森深吸一口气，感受着红酒在身上蔓延，室内温度有点低，他努力让自己不打寒颤。  
“我想我们暂时还不需要纸巾。”布鲁斯俯下身，轻轻解开杰森的浴袍。  
亲吻沿着红酒的痕迹一路向下，温热的舌苔刺激着冰凉的皮肤，持续的畅快感迫使杰森不可抑制地打颤，呼吸一次比一次黏滞，他仰起头，试图攫取更多的空气。布鲁斯吻着男孩的腹部，轻轻地用舌头扫去男孩身上残留的红酒，取而代之的是自己留下的更为暧昧的痕迹。红酒配上杰森的味道不出所料地叫人着迷，在杰森喘息的间隙，布鲁斯抬起头，看到对方脸上的潮红一直蔓延到耳根。  
“感觉如何？”布鲁斯悄声问，他连声音里都带着点红酒的气息。  
“服务周到。”杰森眯起眼睛应着，声音含糊不清，像一只正在打呼噜的猫咪，“你以前这么干过吧？”他随口问道。  
“嗯哼。”布鲁斯从鼻子里哼出一口气，“有那么点经验。”  
“……和谁？”杰森的眼睛一下子睁大了，声音里也多少添了些不满，布鲁斯在红酒的气息中隐隐闻到了些不一样的味道。  
“和你。”他丝毫不在意，相反他很享受杰森吃醋的样子，但依然会让他的男孩安心，“在梦里边。”  
杰森唰的一下红了脸，仿佛脸上也刚刚被洒了一瓶红酒似的，他咬着嘴唇，眉头拧在一起，似乎对布鲁斯的回答心存疑虑，布鲁斯倾身上前，轻轻用下巴蹭过男孩的锁骨，一只手转而攀上男孩的后脑，压着他靠近自己的同时舌头毫不客气地侵入他的口腔，布鲁斯的另一只手当然也没有闲着，那只手沿着男孩的脊椎一路向下，稍作停顿后不急不缓地开拓。  
杰森呜咽着，在布鲁斯进入体内的时候依旧和以前一样不自觉地将自己往对方手里送，前后叠加的快感几乎把他逼疯，但他的眼神依然牢牢地锁死布鲁斯，看起来有些恼怒。  
“还在生气？”布鲁斯无奈地苦笑了一下，揉揉杰森的脑袋，“你明明知道谁都没法从你身边把我带走？”  
“我……我知道！”杰森鼓着嘴扭过头，手将被子角攥成一团，“我……但我他妈的还是会……会不爽啊。”  
“就像我也不希望你被别人注意到一样，是不是？”布鲁斯吻着他的耳朵，轻轻咬了一下，“你知道吗，晚宴上你走到灯光底下的那一刻有多耀眼，我都担心你会不会被人抢走。”  
“但我知道你不会的。”布鲁斯紧接着补充，话音未落便再一次挺进男孩的身体，杰森将头埋进布鲁斯的肩窝，倔强地将所有的呻吟声都吞回肚子里去，高潮临近，布鲁斯抚着他的头发，温热的呼吸喷洒在男孩的耳廓，“就像你也知道我永远不可能真正离开你一样。”  
杰森终于到达高潮，他咬着布鲁斯的肩膀，不自觉地蹭着对方的下巴，而布鲁斯将男孩更紧地抱在怀里，在他体内释放。

“还吃醋吗？”杰森靠在满是泡泡的浴缸里，捏着一只橡皮鸭，布鲁斯的声音从门侧传来，声音里带着些许戏谑，他刚倒上一杯红酒，低头抿了一口。  
“……嗯。”杰森戳了戳那只鸭子，短促地哼哼一声，将它放在水里，晃晃悠悠地漂着。  
“介不介意来点红酒？”  
未等杰森作出回应，布鲁斯已经俯身吻上男孩的嘴唇。  
红酒配上布鲁斯的味道出奇的好，杰森沉浸在亲吻里，不由自主地想，也许让红酒来代替醋坛子是个不错的选择。


End file.
